


Potty Training My Butt!!

by RDJWINCHESTER1



Series: Superfamily One-Shots [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Daddy Saves The Day, Gen, M/M, Peter Doesn't Want To Be A Big Boy, Peter is 2 years and 3 months, potty training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJWINCHESTER1/pseuds/RDJWINCHESTER1
Summary: Peter thinks he's old enough to be a big boy like Daddy and Papa.





	Potty Training My Butt!!

**Author's Note:**

> One of the kids I babysit is potty training so I had to write this.

Tony was cuddled up with Steve in bed, his arm thrown over Steve chest drawing lazy circle on his bicep. Tony loved lazy mornings with Steve when they could get them which was rare with a 2 year old. Steve’s steady breathing helped calm Tony every time. 

Steve didn’t bother to open his eyes as he spoke. He was so relaxed it came out like a whisper. “Peter asked me yesterday if he could use the toilet. The “Big boy potty,” he did air quotes. 

Tony smiled at the air quotes. He hummed, “Books say that kids potty train between ages 2 and 3. I’ll have J order a training potty.”

“On it Sir,” came the gentle reply from the British AI. 

“One with Iron Man on it,” Tony chuckled at the afterthought. 

Steve snorted. “One with the Avengers please Jarvis.” 

Tony groaned dramatically and rolled out of bed. “I hope he misses and pees on your face.” He got hit in the face by a flying pillow. 

Steve would be lying if he said he wasn’t happy to not have to change any more diapers. Peter had “joined” him the other day when he was going to the bathroom and had asked to use the big boy like Papa. Steve had rolled his eyes at the lack of privacy and told Peter that he would talk to Daddy when he came home. 

Two days later and Steve called Peter into the bathroom that was adjacent to the living room. Peter had hopped over to the bathroom and sat down on his hunches. 

“Are you a froggy today?” Steve grinned.

Peter nodded enthusiastically and walked the rest of the way to his Papa. He was a different animal everyday. Yesterday he was a lion! “Wha dat Papa?” he pointed to the training seat. “ ‘ngers Papa ‘ngers!” he got excited. 

Steve gasped like he just noticed that. “Wow that’s so cool buddy. Guess what, watch.” He had all of Peter’s attention. He placed the seat on top of the normal toilet seat. “This is your big boy potty. Now you can go potty like Daddy and Papa,” he gasped again for added effect. 

“NO!” Peter screamed and ran out of the bathroom and to his room. 

Tony had just turned on the blowtorch when Jarvis shut off his AC/DC. 

“Sir, Captain Rogers request your presence upstairs. It seems Young Sir is in emotional distress.”

Tony sighed and turned off the blowtorch. He headed upstairs and towards the sound of the cries. Peter was found under the bed with Steve laying next to the bed on the floor. He got down on the floor, “Hey Petey, what’s going on?”

Peter stuttered through his tears. “I-I n-n-no wan’ p-p-potty.”

“Come here Bubba,” Steve cooed and held out his hand.

“No p-potty,” Peter wasn’t coming out.

“No potty,” Steve agreed.

Ok. Peter crawled out and into Papa’s arms. Both men sighed as they got off the floor and sat on Peter’s race car bed. 

“Now,” Tony said as he took Peter and turned him so they faced each other. “What’s this no potty business about?”

“No p-potty,” Peter played with Tony black tank top and arc reactor. 

Tony cocked his head. “Why not? I thought you wanted to be like Daddy and Papa.” 

“Scary,” Peter mumbled. 

Tony and Steve shared a look. Tony decided to take this one. “The potty is scary,” he clarified as Peter nodded. “Daddy scared of the potty to you know.” 

Peter gasped and looked up at his Daddy with wide brown eyes. “You are!”

Tony nodded. “Yup. Because I’m afraid that if my baby boy uses the potty like Daddy and Papa then he’ll become a big boy and move away and I won’t get my cuddles anymore.”

Steve thought he was going to die. He had to grant his husband kudos for thinking off the top of his head. He had Peter look at him. “Do you think you could try the potty and give Papa cuddles right after so he knows that you still love him?” 

Peter was hesitant but nodded after a moment. 

“Ok then,” Tony stood and put Peter down. “How about we go try.” They all headed to the bathroom but Tony waited on the couch. For his cuddles of course. 

After 15 minutes Peter came running out and jumped up on Tony’s lap. 

“Did you go Bubba?” Tony asked excitedly.

“No,” Peter said with a frown. 

Tony frown. “Oh, does that still mean I get my cuddles?”

Peter’s response was to throw his arms wide and tight around his Daddy’s neck and give a BIG squeeze. 

“Oh goody,” Tony had and he gave Peter a hug back ending with a loud kiss on the cheek. 

Peter leaned back and grinned bright and wide. “Potty not scary no more.”

Tony gasped. “Really?! That’s good!” he smiled at the boy.

“I go play with cars now,” Peter stated matter of factly as he slid off Tony’s lap. 

Steve sat down next to Tony and gave him a kiss on the cheek .

“What was that for?” Tony asked with a grin. 

Steve shrugged. “Because you’re awesome.”

“I am awesome,” Tony smirked.

Steve shoved him. “Stop, I’m serious. I’m glad I called you up. I would have never thought of that off the top of my head.”

“Neither did I.”

Steve gave Tony the wide eyes. “What?! You didn’t?!”

“No,” Tony said. He gave his husband a sheepish look. “I was scared of the potty when I was young and that is what my mom said to make me less scared.”

Steve laughed. “Seriously.”

It was Tony’s turn to shoved Steve. “Stop it, I’m serious.”

Steve stopped laughing. “Ok, ok. I’m just glad Peter is now potty training.” 

“So am I.” agreed Tony with another kiss. He headed back down to the workshop after that. 

Steve was happy that Peter was finally a big boy and was potty training. 

Until he heard the words. “Daddy I’m done! Come wipe my butt!”

This is the potty seat


End file.
